


So Have You Got The Guts?

by wreckingball



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingball/pseuds/wreckingball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one arm resting on the table, Gavin leaned towards him a little, a smirk playing on his lips. “Michael, how much would it take for you to kiss Geoff right now?”</p><p>Michael drummed his fingers on his forearm, head tilting to one side. “Why would I kiss Geoff?”</p><p>Geoff seemed a little more affected than Michael did, which made him feel better about the situation. Their boss had spluttered over a sip of his beer, pausing to wipe his hand over his mouth before he echoed, “Yeah, why would he kiss Geoff?”</p><p>“It makes sense!” Gavin promised. He cast a glance Geoff’s way, nodding towards Michael. “Two birds with one stone! He can prove that he can do fake gay, <em>and</em> that he doesn’t give angry kisses!”</p><p>And the thing was, Michael was considering it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Have You Got The Guts?

“Michael doesn’t _do_ fake gay.”

Michael didn’t know how they’d gotten onto this topic. They were a few drinks deep, tucked into a booth in the corner of the bar, and here they were. Gavin was sat to his right, leaning against the wall but alert, turned towards Geoff on the opposite side of the table. Jack, Ryan, and Jeremy were all at the bar for the moment, completely unaware of the conversation happening back at their seats.

“He gets all squirmy,” Gavin continued, miming a bit of a wriggle. 

“I do not,” Michael interrupted, scowling across at him.

Gavin’s eyebrows rose. “You absolutely do. If I touch your leg for a laugh, you get all squirmy and grumpy.” He wrinkled his nose. “I can’t imagine what it’d be like if I fake tried to kiss you.”

“I dunno if I’d want to anyway.” Geoff drummed his fingers on the table idly, head cocked as he considered Michael; he couldn’t help shifting a little under the stare, lips already thinned with faint irritation at the topic. “I bet Michael gives angry kisses. I haven’t got the energy to keep up with that.”

Michael turned his glare on Geoff this time. “I don’t give angry kisses.” 

“But we have no proof of that.” Gavin nudged his elbow, and Michael almost pulled it back out of frustration. He endured the touch with a carefully controlled sigh out of his nose. “Neither of us have kissed you before.”

He’d barely opened his mouth to retort when he noticed the twinkle in Gavin’s eye. Michael slowly closed it again, sitting back in his seat with his arms folded and waiting expectantly. 

That twinkle meant one of two things: a hypothetical situation or a bet. Considering the conversation, Michael figured he already knew which one it would be.

With one arm resting on the table, Gavin leaned towards him a little, a smirk playing on his lips. “Michael, how much would it take for you to kiss Geoff right now?”

Michael drummed his fingers on his forearm, head tilting to one side. “Why would I kiss Geoff?”

Geoff seemed a little more affected than Michael did, which made him feel better about the situation. Their boss had spluttered over a sip of his beer, pausing to wipe his hand over his mouth before he echoed, “Yeah, why would he kiss Geoff?”

“It makes sense!” Gavin promised. He cast a glance Geoff’s way, nodding towards Michael. “Two birds with one stone! He can prove that he can do fake gay, _and_ that he doesn’t give angry kisses!”

And the thing was, Michael was considering it.

Whenever Gavin put money on the line, Michael knew he was serious. His pride was on the line here - if he backed out now, he’d never hear the end of any of this. Really, the sensible thing to do would be to accept and give Geoff a quick little peck. 

But first, there were details to be ironed out. “How much are you willing to bet?”

Gavin dug his wallet out of his pocket, and he took a moment to thumb through it. He planted a twenty on the table. “Wait ‘til the others get back over, and they can join in too.” He even sat up, waving over at the other three to get their attention.

Part of Michael was starting to get nervous, but they’d already reached the tipping point. Admittedly, there was a flutter of anticipation in there as well. Still, he raised his gaze to look at Geoff; he was staring into his beer, his mouth a flat line. 

Regardless of how determined Michael was, this wouldn’t go ahead if Geoff was the squeamish one. “Are you in?” he asked, nudging Geoff’s foot with his under the table.

Geoff jerked like he’d been shocked. He blinked, and then met Michael’s eyes. For a moment, Geoff looked a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights, but then he offered a lazy grin and a one-shouldered shrug. “Do I get anything out of this?”

Michael smiled back, hoping to reassure Geoff further. “You get to kiss me? And I’ll split my winnings with you?”

“You’ve got a deal. Well,” Geoff paused, flicking his gaze towards the bar, “as long as they add more. Ten bucks each isn’t a lot.”

“They’ll contribute,” Gavin said confidently. He sat up straight and beamed as the other three returned, fresh drinks in hand. “Who wants in on this bet? Michael’s gonna kiss Geoff.”

Jeremy was the first to move, adding another twenty on top of Gavin’s, and then he took his seat again with a grin. Ryan, on the other hand, considered it a little more, his eyebrows raised as he took in the scene before him. “Why…?”

“ _Because_ ,” Gavin sighed, rolling his eyes and acting almost as if it was obvious, “Michael’s going to prove that he’s not scared of being fake gay, and that he doesn’t have an angry kiss. Geoff can report back on the second one. Oh!” He held up a finger, pointing it towards Michael. “You’ve gotta make it more than a few seconds. It can’t just be a quick peck, it needs to be a kiss.”

Michael frowned at the change, but Jack was the next to put money on the table. He dropped a ten on the small pile, and he chuckled at Geoff as he sat down. “I’m in.”

“Alright, alright.” Ryan made a show of pulling out his wallet, plucking out two single dollar bills to finish it off. “There.”

Michael’s stomach flipped weirdly with a mixture of nerves and anticipation. Everyone had put money down now - all except Geoff, but Michael figured that he was exempt given that he was being dragged into the bet. The ball was back in his court. He occupied himself with a quick sip of his drink, and then Michael planted his hands on the table firmly, pushing himself to his feet. “Let’s do this.”

They reshuffled the seating plan to accommodate. Michael swapped with Jack, leaving him to sit with the other two lads while Ryan remained on his other side. He rested one knee on the bench seat so he could twist his body towards Geoff. Either Geoff was just as nervous or he’d decided that Michael should be the one to initiate since it was his bet; it didn’t really matter what the truth was. This was only ending in one way. 

Michael had to push himself up a little to lean towards Geoff, just to sort out the issue of a few inches of difference in their height. The hand closest to the table came up to cup Geoff’s jaw. The stubble against his palm was a bizarre sensation, scratchy but actually kind of pleasantly so. In all honesty, the worst part so far was feeling the weight of their friends’ combined stares.

It only took a slight incline of his head for Geoff’s eyes to slide shut. Michael’s heart felt like it skipped a beat at the sight, though he tried not to linger. Instead, he closed his eyes as well, and he leaned in to lightly press their lips together.

For a moment, Geoff didn’t respond. It was a little discouraging, particularly when Michael was trying to at least make it a decent kiss. Just as he was about to give up and take his share of the winnings, though, a hand hesitantly settled on his hip to draw him closer. Michael found himself sat in Geoff’s lap, and it made things so much more real.

In hindsight, it wasn’t the best angle. Somehow, one of his arms ended up trapped between Geoff and the wall, and his neck ached a little with the way he’d twisted to sit across Geoff’s thighs, but there were other parts that more than made up for it. The slow slide of Geoff’s mouth against his surprised Michael by sending a bolt of heat to his stomach; the way Geoff’s trimmed facial hair brushed against his jaw and made his skin tingle was a rush that he wasn’t expecting. He tasted of beer and faintly minty, like the gum he’d had earlier when they’d all left work together.

At some point, Michael forgot there was even a bet. 

Something pulled hard on the back of his hoodie. Michael broke away from the kiss, briefly frustrated at being interrupted, only to catch sight of Geoff’s flushed face and remember who he was kissing, who was watching. The bet, the conversation - it all came flooding back, and at the sight of Gavin’s amused grin, Michael felt his cheeks burn. Michael felt Geoff rest his forehead against his shoulder.

Gavin pushed the notes towards Michael. “There you go. Geoff? How was that?”

When he spoke, Geoff’s voice was muffled and his voice cracked. “Not angry.”

Their friends laughed, and then they just… moved on. They turned to one another to start up a new conversation. Michael didn’t know if it was to give him and Geoff some space, or whether they saw it as just a joke. He doubted he’d escape teasing on Monday, but either way, he appreciated it, and he scooped up their winnings so he could count them out.

Silently, he turned with the intention of facing the table again and moving off of Geoff’s lap, but he only accomplished the former. Before he could really shift, Geoff’s hands clamped down on his hips, keeping him from getting back to the empty spot between Geoff and Ryan. Michael was about to start asking questions when he became aware of something that the slight movement had made obvious.

Unless Geoff’s pockets were in a weird spot and his phone was tucked in there, Michael was fairly certain that he could feel an erection against his thigh.

He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that, though several thoughts crossed his mind.

One: they had both had a few drinks, so maybe Geoff’s boner was just in reaction to a bit of kissing. Maybe he hadn’t gotten any in a while and Michael had delivered on the good kiss, so it had resulted in arousal. 

Two: Michael really was mistaken; Geoff just wanted to keep him on his lap for innocent reasons.

Three: Geoff hadn’t meant to get an erection, and he didn’t want Michael to move because he was hiding it.

Four: Geoff had a _thing_ for him, and he’d gone through with the bet anyway.

Michael was too surprised - and, perhaps, a little too curious with the kiss lingering on his mind - to press Geoff for answers at this moment. He’d wait until they were alone, if he even had the courage to then.

The challenging part then was less about the erection itself, and more about other things. For the sake of comfort, Michael ended up leaning back against Geoff’s chest; every time Geoff laughed, he could feel the sound against his back and hear it breathed in his ear. One of Geoff’s hands stayed on Michael’s hip, his thumb occasionally rubbing in a small circle against a bit of exposed skin where his shirt had ridden up. 

It was fucking torture. Michael couldn’t decide if he wanted to kiss Geoff again or punch him. Probably both.

He had no idea how much time had passed before Geoff squeezed his hip, shifting under him - and, God damn it, Geoff’s erection was persistent. Michael grit his teeth as Geoff moved, realising a moment later that he wanted to get up. “Need the bathroom,” he muttered.

Ryan slid off the end of the bench so Michael and Geoff could get up. Michael lingered on his feet for a moment after Geoff had already disappeared behind the door before he followed. Why not address this now? It was hardly subtle, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to care as he left the table behind.

The bathroom door closed with a sharp click behind him. Geoff was at the sink, leaning over it; like he had at the touch of Michael’s foot, he jerked when he heard the door, head turning so he could see who it was. He went a little pale when he spotted Michael - that, or the lighting in the bathroom was just weird.

Michael stayed put for a second, uncertain about how to word this. It wasn’t every day any of the past half an hour or so happened, and how did one ask their boss if they’d been aroused because of a kiss from a bet? While he shifted on his feet, Geoff straightened up to lean back against the counter, probably attempting to be casual about it, but all Michael could do was study the curve of his body, the slight arch of his back, the now faintly visible line of his dick under his jeans.

Michael’s mouth went dry.

He swallowed hard, opened his mouth to say, “Geoff-”

His boss closed his eyes, expression a little pained. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was doing, I-”

“Geoff, relax, Jesus.” Geoff’s mouth snapped shut at his words. Michael stepped closer, resting a hand on his shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze; Geoff made a quiet, strangled noise. “Did you think I was coming in here to yell at you?”

“Something like that,” he said weakly.

Michael couldn’t help laughing. It was shaky and a little nervous sounding, but he ignored that part. “No, I just-” _came in here to ask about your dick_. It sounded far worse now that he actually thought about it. “You- while I was on your lap-”

Geoff offered a smile then, though it was a pained, embarrassed one. “Yeah. Got a little excited.”

He wasn’t sure what to say after that. It knocked a couple of his earlier thoughts out of the running, though the other half remained. In the end, Michael supposed it didn’t matter too much which one it actually was; the fact that there was enough of _something_ there to give Geoff an erection over a single kiss…

It got Michael thinking. It made him curious. Now that he’d started thinking about what it would be like to go to bed with Geoff, he didn’t think he could stop. And, well, with an opportunity here, why not?

Michael let out a long, slow breath, and he inched closer to Geoff. His hand shifted to rest on the counter, letting him lean against it next to him. “Say something if I’m out of line here, but maybe we could take this somewhere else…?”

Geoff opened his eyes, tilting his head down so he could meet Michael’s gaze. His expression was unreadable. It made Michael’s stomach twist uncomfortably.

“You want me to take you home,” Geoff said slowly, “so we can pick up where we left off?”

Michael’s nod was more of a tilt of his head. “Yeah.”

He heard Geoff let out a quiet puff of a breath. It was Michael’s turn to make a quiet sound when Geoff touched him; it was just a hand on his side again, drawing him in so Geoff could plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. While it wasn’t quite what Michael wanted, it was a promise - and, admittedly, he suspected that Geoff was just as oddly nervous as he was right now, so it was easier than saying it out loud.

When Geoff drew back, he squeezed Michael’s side gently and then let go. “Let’s leave now. It’s better than hanging around.”

Michael paused to sag against the counter as Geoff stepped towards the door. This was really happening. He was about to go home to sleep with his boss. There were no rules about relationships between employees, but one with a boss was likely to be a different matter and probably not a good idea.

He followed Geoff anyway.

* * *

Michael didn’t think they were very subtle when they left, but he didn’t have it in him to care; he was sure that he saw Gavin and Jeremy exchanging poorly hidden grins when they briefly went to the table to announce their departure. They paused outside while Geoff called for a taxi, Michael shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them warm in the chilly night air. Thankfully, it wasn’t long until their ride arrived and they were on their way.

They barely touched during the journey, aside from the inevitable brush of their knees. It was almost as torturous as how handsy Geoff had been back at the table, except this time Michael craved the touch instead of questioned it. He felt drawn tight with anticipation; thoughts of Geoff’s tattooed hands on him, further scratchy kisses, of where tonight might lead - they all plagued his mind and left Michael ignoring a semi of his own now.

It was a relief to be dropped off outside Geoff’s house, though Michael waited outside, trying to battle his impatience, while Geoff paid for the trip and finally joined him at the door. Once they stepped inside, though, the nerves returned, and Michael ended up standing there next to Geoff instead of making a move. 

Geoff looked a little flustered as well, but Michael had to give him credit for getting things moving; he caught Michael by the wrist to close the gap between them, leaning down to kiss him again.

The first kiss had been closed-mouth and hesitant, something to slowly melt into. The second half one had been reassurance about making this step. 

This third one was something else entirely.

It started the same - a tentative brush of lips to initiate things. Geoff’s hand moved to cup Michael’s jaw this time, lips parting and teeth tugging on Michael’s lower lip, and Michael found himself leaning back against the wall. A hand tangled in Geoff’s shirt urged him to stay close.

After that, it was easy. It was the tipping point. Now, with Geoff pressed flush against him - and, Michael realised, a little dizzy with the idea and the kissing, he could feel his hard-on firmly against his hip - everything came more naturally. 

When they parted for air, Michael let his head thump back against the wall, leaving his neck as an offering that Geoff gladly accepted. Michael couldn’t help the breathy noise that fell off of his tongue when Geoff nipped at the skin of his throat, nor the way he arched with it, grinding against the thigh that had somehow ended up between his own. 

“Fuck,” Geoff murmured. The puff of breath over the freshly made mark had Michael shivering. Geoff drew back, his hand snaking down to grab Michael’s and tug him towards the stairs. Michael had spent nights over at Geoff’s before, various _It’s Always Sunny_ marathons and parties bringing him over, along with the promise of alcohol. He knew the layout well enough that he could tell Geoff was leading him to the master bedroom, though it didn’t really settle in until he was being urged to lay back on the bed. His breath rushed out of his lungs when his head hit the pillows.

He used his toes to push off his shoes, barely noticing them thumping against the wall. He managed to wriggle his socks off too while Geoff did the same, but then the other man climbed over him, resting some of his weight on Michael as their lips met again. 

Geoff didn’t hesitate to press them together head to toe, something Michael was grateful for. He shifted, one hand grasping at Geoff’s belt loops to pull his hips closer so Michael could grind up against him. The reaction was instantaneous: a rough-sounding groan rolled off of Geoff’s tongue, sending heat pooling in Michael’s stomach. Hands pinned Michael’s hips to the bed so Geoff could control the pace, his lips wandering down Michael’s neck again. Michael could only scramble for a grip on the back of Geoff’s shirt, overwhelmed in the best way.

For a brief second, Geoff’s hips pressed him more firmly into the mattress - a silent command, Michael realised, and fuck, that was even hotter. They pushed under Michael’s shirt, shoving it up to expose his chest, the surprisingly cool air startling a puff of breath out of him - not that it lasted long. Geoff ducked his head, flicked his tongue over a nipple, and Michael cursed. His fingers threaded into Geoff’s hair, tugging on it lightly when a hint of teeth brushed his skin. 

“Geoff,” he panted, voice a little higher than he’d expected it would be. Michael tossed his head back when Geoff’s lips moved, kissing a path across to the other side of his chest to give it equal attention and a swirl of his tongue. His stubble left a lingering tingle behind. “ _Fuck_.”

Geoff hummed as he pulled off, flashing a grin up at Michael. His lips were slightly swollen and they looked damp from his ministrations. It was such a far cry from the more hesitant, nervous Geoff from earlier that the sight made Michael’s stomach flip. “That’s the idea,” Geoff quipped.

Michael let his eyes slide shut as he breathed a quiet laugh. “Fucking smartass.”

“Yep. Now come here.” Geoff pushed himself up onto his knees, grasping the bunched hem of Michael’s shirt to pull it up and over his head. Michael let himself drop back to the mattress while Geoff tossed it to the side somewhere.

As Geoff was about to lean in again, Michael reached up and put a hand on his still-clothed chest, an eyebrow raised. “Aren’t you gonna take yours off, too?”

Michael grinned as Geoff rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels again, and within seconds his shirt joined Michael’s on the floor. “Happy now?” Geoff asked.

This time, Michael welcomed him back down, hands roaming over the newly exposed skin greedily, fingertips tracing the patterns of his tattoos. At some point, he wanted to get his lips on them too, though maybe next time. He didn’t really think on what the words _next time_ implied.

Geoff’s skin was warm against his when he leaned down on his forearms. Michael lifted himself to meet him halfway, gladly cupping Geoff’s face in his hands and sinking into another hungry kiss. The way Geoff’s weight pressed him into the sheets left him breathless, and he took in short, sharp breaths when he could in between open-mouthed kisses. 

Evidently, Geoff wasn’t satisfied like that for long; Michael felt him putting a little bit of space between them, but a protest died on his lips when Geoff’s fingers fumbled at the zipper of his jeans. He raised his hips to help Geoff get rid of them, though his underwear stayed in place for now, not that it left much to the imagination; there was an obvious tent in the fabric. 

Once his jeans were gone, Michael pushed himself up, his hands equally as clumsy with desperation as he unbuttoned Geoff’s. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t see the amused grin on Geoff’s face, but he heard his low chuckle. “It’s not a race, Michael.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna sit here in my underwear while you’ve still got pants on.” He rolled his eyes, shoving his jeans down his thighs. “Plus, grinding’s gonna be better this way.”

Geoff stood up so he could properly kick off his jeans, adding them to the pile of abandoned clothes. Michael’s gaze dropped to his groin, and the sight of Geoff pressing against his underwear was admittedly incredibly gratifying. Knowing that he’d driven Geoff to this point was pretty incredible when they’d been casually chatting just a couple of hours ago. He leaned back on his hands to admire the view, only for an idea to occur to him.

Michael moved away from the head of the bed, leaving plenty of empty space by the pillows. “Come sit here,” he requested, gesturing to the spot, and once Geoff had settled with his back against the headboard, Michael rested on his knees between Geoff’s legs. He pressed his hand to Geoff through his underwear, drawing a soft intake of breath from him.

Grinning, Michael leaned forwards on one hand as he teased his fingers over his dick. It was such a rush to be like this, especially with the goal of sucking Geoff off a little, too.

He was impatient though, so he didn’t stay like that for long. All it took was a desperate rock of Geoff’s hips into his palm for Michael to tuck his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and pull it down. Rather than wait for Geoff to get lube, Michael licked a stripe up his palm and took him in hand, stroking him once from base to tip.

Geoff’s whole body rolled with the motion. He made a pretty sight with his cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and his back arching desperately into Michael’s touch. 

Michael let go of him briefly so he could move onto his stomach, one hand resting on Geoff’s hip while the other held him by his base. He glanced up as he leaned in, his stomach growing warm when he saw that Geoff was already staring through a heavy-lidded gaze. His eyes closed when Michael pressed a kiss to the head.

The breathy, strangled version of his name that rolled off of Geoff’s tongue had Michael grinding against the mattress for some pleasure of his own. Fingers found their way into his hair, grasping at his curls, and they only encouraged Michael to continue.

Michael took it slow at first. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d given a blowjob, and he didn’t want to push himself too far too quickly. He dipped down, appreciating the weight of Geoff on his tongue, and slowly worked to establish a rhythm while he stroked the rest of Geoff’s length. He was delighted to find that while he could feel the flutter of muscle, Geoff kept mostly still, except for the slightest movements of his hips.

There was a quiet thump from above as Geoff let his head rest back against the wall. “Shit, _Michael…_ ”

Under his free hand, the muscles of Geoff’s thighs tensed as he tried to keep himself still. Michael appreciated it, though it wasn’t going to stop him from trying. He pulled off briefly, curling his tongue against the underside of Geoff’s dick as he sucked in a few quick breaths, trying to mentally and physically prepare himself. His jaw already ached a little, so unless Geoff was desperate to finish in his mouth, Michael would make this the last push. As much as he was enjoying this, he also wasn’t satisfied with just rocking against the bed any more either. There could be other blowjobs, ones where Michael would be more than happy to spend much longer at it.

Geoff’s fingers scratched lightly at his scalp as Michael lowered his head. This time, Michael gripped Geoff’s hip more firmly too - he didn’t need him trying to fuck his mouth and choking him even harder. While, admittedly, that idea had merit, Michael figured they wouldn’t be ending tonight that way.

The back of his throat protested, twitching and threatening to force a cough out of him, but Michael suppressed it with a swallow. It was worth the discomfort; Geoff let out a high whine, his free hand pulling on the sheets so he didn’t yank on Michael’s hair instead.

“Michael,” he gasped, breath hitching in his chest, “fuck, okay, you’ve gotta come up or I’m gonna fuckin’-”

There was a smirk on his lips when he sat up. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, aware of how wet with spit it was, and Geoff cursed under his breath again. Geoff tugged lightly on his hair, guiding Michael up and onto his lap again. He was met with a clumsy, hungry kiss from the older man, and a firm squeeze of his ass.

“You’re so fucking-” Geoff cut himself off with a huff, biting at Michael’s bottom lip lightly. “Haven’t even got your underwear off and suckin’ my dick.”

“I aim to please,” Michael mumbled against his mouth. If he’d had the breath to, he would have chuckled at how frustrated Geoff had become, though his rough touches were exactly what Michael had wanted from this encounter.

He hummed appreciatively when Geoff kissed his way down his throat again, his teeth catching against his skin. If teasing brought Geoff to this, Michael would make sure to do that more often. Fingers pinched the waistband of his boxers, playfully and lightly snapping it against his side. “Then you’d better get these off so we can keep going, huh?”

Michael reluctantly slid off of the bed so he could rid himself of his boxers; while he was on the feet, he heard the bed creak with movement, a drawer slide open and then click shut again. He took his seat on Geoff’s lap again, a shiver of anticipation running down his spine when he saw a bottle of lube in his hand and a condom next to his thigh.

Geoff’s fingers were already slicked when he returned. One hand held onto Michael’s side to keep him steady while the other moved back, and Michael let out a low groan at the first pressure of Geoff’s finger against his ass.

His fingers gripped Geoff’s shoulders, squeezing the muscle there. One wasn’t much of an issue; after he’d let out a long, slow breath, Michael gave a tentative roll of his hips, which turned into a hiss of, “I can take more, c’mon, Geoff.”

At two, Michael paused. He leaned forwards a little, head bowed to bury his face against Geoff’s neck as he panted. It was hard to be patient and work past the stretch when he wanted Geoff so badly - though feeling Geoff’s fingers wrap around his dick to jerk him off while they waited helped. Michael’s breath caught in his throat as he shifted again in an attempt to fuck into his hand.

He felt a pair of lips against his shoulder, lightly kissing there. “Relax. We’ve got all night,” Geoff murmured.

“Fuck being patient,” Michael gasped. His lips stayed parted when Geoff’s fingers curled gently inside him, brushing against his prostate only lightly and short-circuiting his brain. “I - _fuck_ \- I want your dick in me already.”

A third finger teased at his rim, but Geoff didn’t press in yet. Michael rocked, desperate now that the ache had mostly faded. The hand on his dick stilled, not that Michael cared too much right now - he was far more focused on the pressure at his ass. “You sure we’re not going too fast?” 

While the concern was touching, it wasn’t what Michael wanted in the moment. “I promise I’m _fine_ , Geoff. _Please._ ”

For a second, Michael thought that Geoff was going to keep going slow anyway. A protest died on his tongue though, lengthening into a high moan as the third finger joined the other two. The burn of the stretch was back, but it didn’t put Michael off. He just gritted his teeth and tried to stay still. A little bit of patience here would be worth it. 

Geoff stroked him from base to tip again and he was swept up into a kiss, taking his mind off of the sting from the preparation. It left him whimpering into Geoff’s mouth, his hands digging into the meat of Geoff’s shoulders a little. 

This was so much already, arousal throbbing tight and hot in Michael’s stomach, but he wasn’t going to let himself come yet. A whine spilled off of his tongue, muffled by Geoff’s lips until he broke away from the kiss with a gasp for breath. “Geoff- fuck, I want- _C’mon_ -”

Geoff stilled his hips with a firm grip, brows drawn together. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna go too quick-”

“I’m ready,” Michael insisted. It felt too good already, even with the lingering ache, and he wanted Geoff’s dick in him already.

Even so, he made a soft noise of complaint when Geoff withdrew. He fumbled a little with the condom packet with his slippery fingers, and ended up handing it to Michael to open up. Michael took it upon himself to roll it on too, giving Geoff a couple of strokes for good measure.

He found himself rolled onto his back, Geoff hovering above him and between his thighs, his hand on his own cock to press himself against Michael’s ass. Michael let his head fall back against the pillow as he lazily hooked a leg around Geoff’s waist, enjoying first the sweet pressure and anticipation, and then the way pleasure sparked along his nerves as Geoff pushed into him. He felt so impossibly full, a breathy noise on his lips as Geoff’s hips pressed flush against him. As good as it felt, Michael was glad Geoff paused to give him a moment.

He hadn’t realised that his eyes had closed until lips brushed against his gently. “You okay, buddy?” Geoff murmured.

Michael’s palms skimmed up Geoff’s arms, returning to his shoulders and lingering there. It took a moment for his breathing to even out - with all the teasing and foreplay, Michael had been uncomfortably close to coming just from the first thrust alone. He swallowed hard, and he puffed out a quiet breath. “Yeah,” Michael murmured after a pause, “yeah, I’m good.”

Despite the assurance, Geoff still moved slowly at first, and Michael was grateful for it even though he craved something a little rougher, something harder. It felt a little more intimate like this, but with the mixture of alcohol and arousal buzzing in his blood, Michael didn’t think too hard on how nice it felt to have Geoff touch him so gently. 

He slipped a hand between them, stroking himself in time with Geoff’s slow thrusts. He was swept up into another kiss, all teeth and tongue and suppressed desperation. 

Geoff hitched Michael’s hips up a little, and the angle had Michael crying out Geoff’s name, a sharp gasp of “ _Geoff_ ”, the hand on his shoulder tightening. It was the catalyst that sent them back to how they’d been before the strange gentleness had settled over them; Geoff quickened his pace, his fingers pressing harder against Michael’s hips. Michael hoped he’d see evidence of his hold in the morning.

The kiss broke with Geoff roughly murmuring, “Fuck.” One hand planted itself on the bed by Michael’s hip to brace himself, and Michael gasped, the rhythm on his cock fumbling, as Geoff tugged him into each thrust. It seemed like getting hot and heavy so early had driven them both to this point, where they both just wanted to come already. 

Michael’s neck ached, so he let his head rest back again; he couldn’t hold himself up to kiss Geoff when he needed to touch himself so badly. His brows drew together as his stomach tightened, a noise rolling off of his tongue at the apex of every thrust.

“Geoff,” he gasped, “Geoff, I’m gonna come, I’m-”

“Me too,” Geoff said through his teeth. His eyes had closed, Michael noticed, and his own followed suit with his pleasure mounting. “Fuck, Michael, _Michael_.”

Michael rocked into Geoff as his climax hit him, pleasure unfurling from his stomach and tingling throughout his body. He was so wrapped up in it that he barely noticed the wetness on his stomach as he came, though he certainly felt Geoff’s last few stuttering thrusts before he hunched over Michael with a low groan. 

They laid there for a moment, catching their breath. Michael moved to cup Geoff’s face for a kiss only to remember his palm wasn’t exactly clean, so he dropped that hand back to the bed and pulled Geoff in with the other. The kiss was slow, leisurely now, and Michael could feel Geoff smiling against his lips before they broke apart.

Geoff climbed off of Michael and out of bed, disappearing into the hallway and, Michael assumed, the bathroom. He was proven right when Geoff came back, condom disposed of and with a cloth in hand to wipe down Michael’s stomach. Michael hummed, gladly resting there under the attention. “I could get used to this.”

“Who knew you’d wanna go straight to sleep after getting fucked?” Geoff snorted a laugh and dropped the cloth on Michael’s chest. He took the opportunity to wipe off his hand, and then he lazily tossed it onto the nightstand. That was good enough.

Michael stretched then, and then helped himself to the blankets, tucking himself in under them. He was delighted to find Geoff already there, and even happier when arms wound around him and welcomed him in. “Take it as a compliment,” Michael murmured, tucking his face into Geoff’s shoulder with a relaxed sigh. “You wore me out. It was a good fuck. You definitely know what you’re doing with your dick and stuff.” He muffled a yawn against Geoff too, since he was there and his hands were tucked between their chests.

He felt Geoff shake his head. Michael could imagine the lopsided grin on his lips from the chuckle alone. The thought of it had his chest warming with something that certainly wasn’t arousal. “I’ll take it. Shut up though, I wanna sleep now.”

“Night, Geoff,” Michael hummed. When his eyes closed, it didn’t take long to drift off, lulled to sleep by Geoff’s slow, steady breaths.

* * *

Michael woke sometime during the night, his throat dry and aching. Water was definitely a must. He grabbed his underwear and a shirt - probably Geoff’s, he realised, considering how big it was on him - from the pile of clothes before he padded out of Geoff’s room, trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake the sleeping man.

It wasn’t until he got downstairs that Michael noticed that something was amiss. The kitchen light was on, and he was sure the house had been entirely dark when they got home. Michael bit his lip to stifle a laugh when he heard a familiar voice cursing as there was a quiet thump.

Gavin pouted as he rubbed his hip, the other hand planted on the counter. Presumably, he’d walked into it - or, more accurately, stumbled into it; it couldn’t be morning then, since it was still so dark outside and Gavin was most likely drunk. Maybe it had been Gavin coming home that had woken him instead of his sore throat.

He stepped past him on his way to the refrigerator, still on a mission. Michael bit the inside of his cheek as he took a bottle of water out, almost laughing over the first soothing sip when Gavin piped up.

“Geoff, I-” 

A pause. Michael turned around to face Gavin, an eyebrow raised at him. Gavin’s expression changed from disgruntled frustration to confusion, and, finally, realisation all in the span of a few seconds. 

“ _Michael?_ ” Gavin squinted at him. “Why are you here?”

Michael didn’t answer. He could see Gavin’s gaze darting over him - taking in the sights of his ruffled hair, his marked neck, Geoff’s shirt - so Michael decided to patiently wait and drink.

Gavin’s eyes widened when they met Michael’s again. “But-”

“I don’t do _fake_ gay,” Michael said simply, shrugging one shoulder. He bumped the fridge shut with his hip and started for the door again. Casually, he glanced back at Gavin, eyebrows raised. “You never asked if I did _real_ gay. Thanks for helping me hook up with Geoff.”

He left it at that, stepping out and laughing to himself as he left Gavin, spluttering and baffled. That bombshell, Michael decided, served Gavin right for trying to embarrass him. Smug, he shut the door Geoff’s bedroom behind himself, set his water down, and crawled back into bed where it was warm and Geoff was waiting.


End file.
